Light field cameras support capture information of a scene by a single exposure. The captured information is such as space information and view information of the scene. The captured information may be used for calculation to generate diversified image effects such as digital refocusing, multiview, 3D reconstruction and the like, and the light field cameras have a broad application prospect.
At present, a light field camera mainly uses a micro lens array formed by arranging a plurality of lenses in square or hexagon, a region in which light through each lens in the micro lens array is imaged on an image sensing unit corresponding to the lens is round, and the quantities of pixels distributed along all directions in the round region are the same.